Shogunate of Yoku
The Shogunate of Yoku is a newly formed nation that seeks the to coexist during the tumultuous times that currently rock the world. Formed in 1019 during the rumblings of the apocalypse by a small group of adventurers that had survived and grown in wealth and power during the Thii defense of Aloria. On The 18th of Kuthona 1019. Yoku was destroyed by an Archdevil leading the forces of hell in the blood war. Here is an Artists Renditioning. History Founding Formed by a small group of adventurers working with the Republic of Ohana after the collapse of the nearby Kingdom of Lasune. With a substantial loan from Ohana, who agreed to fund the entire operation the adventurers sought about establishing a lawful kingdom. The Following Adventurers are considered founding members of the council. Hokulani Ikandral - Original Shogun Nizam Ibn Azwalid - Founding Councilor Amaryllis Darkmist - Founding General Sasha Ignis - Founding Grand Diplomat Korimanth - Founding High Priest Angel - Founding Magister Vigil Karoshi - Founding Marshal Slugg Gorobo - Founding Royal Enforcer Rosiah Qaxa - Founding Spymaster Edina Yokiku - Founding Treasurer Espurr - Founding Warden The Undermining of the Ruler Under Hokulani's rule the kingdom suffered constant internal and external threats. Guided mostly by her treasurer Edina, who only ever sought the betterment of the Shogunate, Hokulani avoided several immediate threats on her life caused by her past deeds. Eventually however the actions of the Shogun could not be ignored and in rapid succession her life was ended several times, eventually the Catfolk Colli murdered the Shogun after a failed assassination attempt by the latter. By the next day the Treasurer herself had risen to the seat of Shogun and through diplomacy secured both Yoku's independence and a continuation of it's trade with it's former parent nation Ohana. Geography The lands around Gozreh's pool are a nightmare to tame. They freeze early in the year and stay frozen until late summer at which point the untamed ground has great yields of hardy crops. To the north west lies the Swamps of Palus and it's deadly mire that forms a barrier to northern expansion. To the east lies the flame wastes and the endless plains of tundra and boreal forest. Yoku is reliant on Gozreh's pool for fast travel and connecting most of it's cities it's dark endless waters conceal many hidden threats, however for certain it contains one less. Lead by a the Kingdom's council members a small team struck forth underneath the waves to fight the Legendary beast that frightened all who sailed upon it's waters. The great Kraken of Gozreh's pool is dead and now the Shogunate is free to place even more cities upon the coast of the inland sea. Settlements Shinrin - The capital of Yoku built with one thing in mind, consumerism. The great baths stretch out farther than many cities markets and contains a whole orgy of creature comforts. Restaurants, shops, the fabled baths and natural sea pools. The three floored construction to rival that of greater cities. The Shogun has worked hard to keep all industry to the outer cities of the nation so that she can pull influential people into the inner workings of the city where they can spend their copious amounts of coin. Edibu - Ruled by Daimyo Adelise, given to Adelise for service to the Shogun. Edibu maintains a furious logging industry using magic to quickly create new growth forests to feed the ever growing needs of the world's timber works. The Shogun has seen fit to begin building academies in Edibu, it will be a place where people from around the world can openly experience the ways magic can enrich the world and a storage place for the knowledge of the Shogunate. Yare - Ruled by Daimyo Vigil Karoshi, Given to Vigil for service to the Shogun. Yare serves as the capital of ship building in Yoku. Constructed on long land bridges and riddled with canals it serves as a massive pier for all the repairs that need to be done for the extremely water reliant nation. With the recent construction of Shogunate wide roads, it is expected to be a boomtown for the nations foundries and tradeyards. Kami-Do - Ruled by Daimyo Rosiah Qaxa, given to Rosiah for Service to the Shogun. Kami-do was a small village that Yoku claimed, it had existed for generations on the coast of Gozreh's Pool, however under the Shoguns direction it has been formed into a true city. Only time itself will tell what purpose Kami-Do will serve in the Shogunate. Mushai - A small Lumbertown constructed and headed by the new Diplomat Kyomi. It was a peaceful place while it lasted. Allies and Partners Trade Partners Leibenreich Ohana Seabreeze Wraithia Enemies Recent Diplomacy with Ohana managed to avoid a total disaster. Time hopefully will repair these wounds but currently The Shogunate is attempting to diplomatically navigate the tension between The Imperial Calyxian Empire and the Republic of Ohana, when they move against each other it is best for the smaller nations to stay out of the way. Laws Major Infractions - Punishable by death or Exile * Treason against the Shogun or it's Daimyo - Death * Murder of Tax Collectors (Known as Magpies) - Exile * Murder of Citizens of Yoku - Death * Blasphemy against the Gods - Exile * Desertion of the armed forces - Death or Exile (Choice) * Evasion of Taxes - Death * Aiding an Exile, Abetting an Exile - Exile Civil Infractions - Fines or Jailtime * Assault - Jail * Theft - Fine * Defacement of Public Property - Fine * Impeding the Daimyo's Business - Jail * Threatening Daimyo or Magpies - Jail * Resurrection of Criminals - Jail and Loss of Tongue * Destruction of Religious Iconography - Fine * Injuring a Yoku Crane - Jail Minor Infractions - Fines * Dealing in poison * Cheating a Deal * Breaking a deal * Breaking a contract * Shirking Duties * Destruction of Property * Animal Abuse = Category:Fallen Kingdoms